SAKURA
by Yukata Girl
Summary: Tinggal sendirian di dunia ini merubahnya menjadi gadis yang pendiam, dia hanya berharap pada angin agar semua kesedihannya terbang dan tak kembali. Tapi akankah seseorang dapat mengisi ruang hampa dihatinya dan menjadikannya seperti dulu lagi?


Hai semuanya! Jumpa lagi sama Yuka author yang gaje ini. Cerita yang satu aja belum selesai udah mau ngelanjutkan ke cerita yang lain, uh… dasar Yuka yang -gomen nanti Yuka lanjutin deh, tapi Yuka mau buat fanfic one-shoot dulu ya! Sensei Masashi pinjam chara-nya dulu ya, Yuka nanti akan balikkin lagi kok, pinjam ya….

Soalnya Yuka mau ngasah kemampuan untuk membuat fanfic one-shoot, nanti reader nilai di kotak review ya! Pleaseeeee…. Oh iya langsung aja ini dia _my story_!

**Please smile and happy reading!**

**SAKURA**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pairing : NaruSaku

Summary : Tinggal sendirian di dunia ini merubahnya menjadi gadis yang pendiam, dia hanya berharap pada angin agar semua kesedihannya terbang dan tak kembali. Tapi akankah seseorang dapat mengisi ruang hampa dihatinya dan menjadikannya seperti dulu lagi?

**Warning **: OOC, AU, Typo ada dimana-mana, alur kecepatan, GAJE, dan lain-lain.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**If you Don't Like please BACK!**

**!R&R!**

!?.../….

**Sakura P.O.V**

Disinilah aku, sedang berada di sebuah makam di tengah kota. Memakai gaun panjang selutut berwarna hitam dan sepatu hitam, dengan sebuah payung yang menutupi diriku dari derasnya hujan. Dan sebuah bunga di tangan kananku. Ya, memang Tokyo sedang diguyur oleh hujan yang sangat lebat. Seakan menghujam tubuhku dengan berbagai es yang menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang. Sekarang aku merasa kedinginan, tapi permasalahan yang terjadi padaku bukanlah karena hujan. Tapi karena kedua orang tuaku telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dan meninggalkan aku sendirian seorang diri. 2 makam yang ada di depanku sekarang adalah makam Tousan dan Kaasan. Mereka pergi meninggalkan dunia ini karena kecelakaan, sejak itu aku merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi mereka.

**End P.O.V**

"Maaf Tousan kaasan, aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian hiks… hiks…. Seharusnya, sekarang kita sedang menikmati hujan di rumah dengan secangkir kopi. Tapi…hiks.. itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Hiks…hiks… kenapa kalian meninggalkanku secepat ini? Aku kesepian tanpa kalian hiks… hiks… hiks… kapan kita bisa berkumpul seperti dulu lagi? Aku merindukan saat-saat kita bersama hiks…hiks… Kumohon jangan pergi…! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian hiks…, aku belum bisa hidup tanpa kalian hiks…hiks" ucap perempuan berambut pink itu sambil berlutut di dekat makam orang tuanya, lalu menjatuhkan payung hitamnya. Membiarkan air hujan membasahi badannya.

Bulir-bulir air matanya kini sudah bercampur dengan air hujan, dan mulai membasahi wajahnya yang putih. Udara yang dingin dan pemakaman yang basah membuatnya kedinginan, ya sekarang perempuan berambut pink itu sedang menggigil kedinginan sambil memeluk makam kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak diatas tanah yang basah. Langit pun seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang terjadi terhadap perempuan berambut pink itu yang bernama Sakura.

"Maaf…hiks…hiks" ucap Sakura lirih, lalu pergi meletakkan bunga diatas makam kedua orangtuanya dan pergi meninggalkan makam itu beserta payungnya yang tergeletak diatas tanah yang basah.

Tanpa dia sadari seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Dengan sebuah payung di tangan kanannya. Tampak seulas kesedihan di mata blue sapphire nya, sepertinya dia ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh perempuan berambut pink yang telah meninggalkan pemakaman di tengah kota.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Tanpa sengaja mataku telah tertuju pada sosok seorang perempuan berambut pink yang sedang berdiri di depan 2 makam. Tujuanku ke makam ini yaitu ingin menjenguk Kaasan ku yang sudah meninggal karena serangan jantung. Sejenak kuperhatikan apa yang terjadi padanya. Payung yang dipegangnya akhirnya lepas dari tangannya yang putih, dan membiarkan air hujan yang deras membasahi tubuhnya. Air matanya jatuh di kedua pipinya, dan mulai menangis pada hujan. Sepintas mataku tidak dapat beralih dari dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan. Ya, aku sepertinya tertarik pada dirinya yang menyedihkan itu. Aku harus mengikutinya.

**End P.O.V **

**Normal P.O.V**

Berjalan disepanjang jalan dengan tubuh yang basah oleh hujan membuat Sakura menggigil. Orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan, tapi dia tidak mempedulikan mereka.. Hujan terus saja mengguyur kota Tokyo tanpa hentinya. Sakura pun duduk di bangku panjang yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk duduk-duduk santai di pinggir jalan. Gadis itu pun menangis di bangku itu sambil memeluk badannya yang kedinginan karena air hujan. Tapi seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, memayunginya sambil duduk disamping gadis itu. Membuat mereka berteduh di bawah satu payung.

"Kenapa gadis secantikmu menangis di tengah hujan. Apa kau tidak malu dilihat oleh orang-orang. Kalau mau menangis, menangislah di bahuku. Ceritakanlah apa gerangan kau menangis?" ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Siapa kau hiks…hiks…? Tidak usah sok akrab hiks…hiks…. Semua orang berpura-pura baik kepadaku, aku tidak perlu dikasihani hiks…. Pergi sana! Hiks…hiks… Aku tau aku anak yatim piatu, hiks… tapi aku tidak butuh kebaikanmu! Aku tidak butuh kebaikan semua orang!" ucap Sakura sambil menangis. Lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Heh…? Jangan pergi….! Tunggu….!" Seru Naruto seraya berdiri menatap punggung gadis itu yang mulai menjauh.

…**/?...**

...Esoknya….

Sakura bersiap-siap pergi, tujuan dia hari ini adalah ke taman yang berada di tengah kota.

Sebelum pergi Sakura meminum kopi dengan sepotong sandwhich ditangannya. Memakai mantel sutra dan sepatu kets, dengan rambut digerai sebatas bahu, dia bersiap pergi ke taman di tengah kota.

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, matahari bersinar menunjukkan keagungannya. Suara burung seakan bernyanyi di atas langit menunjukkan keindahannya.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju halte bis, menunggu bis pertama yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat tujuannya yaitu taman di tengah kota. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya dan menaiki bis yang berdiri tegak di depannya. Sakura duduk di bangku paling belakang, menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak berapa lama, akhirnya sampailah dia di depan taman kota. Sakura pun turun dan melangkah memasuki taman, musim gugur akhirnya datang. Sakura duduk di bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon sakura. Pohon sakura akhirnya menggugurkan daun-daunnya.

Dengan angin yang bertiup kencang, membuat daun-daun itu bertebaran di mana-mana. Membuat kesan yang manis dan indah. "Kaasan…Tousan… aku sangat merindukan kalian. 2 hari kalian meninggalkanku, tapi bagiku sudah seperti 2 tahun. Hmmm… akhirnya aku bisa juga hidup madiri tanpa kalian…" batin Sakura dengan senyum miris.

Sakurapun melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan menyilangkan kakinya sebelah dan bertumpu pada kakinya yang satu lagi. Lalu menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya yang putih. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya. Lalu menatap heran gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil menutup matanya.

"Ehem…ehemm… kau tertidur?" tanya laki-laki yang bernama Naruto pada gadis yang tengah duduk dihadapannya.

Sakura pun membuka matanya, lalu menatap pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini, sambil menatap dirinya dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam membisu, dan kembali menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kalau diam berarti iya" sahut Naruto sembari duduk disamping Sakura.

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah. Bolehkah aku tahu masalah apa yang menimpamu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali tentang diriku!? Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang diriku dan tidak perlu tau apa-apa. Karena memang begitulah seharusnya. Urus saja urusanmu dan aku juga akan mengurus semua urusanku." Seru Sakura sambil menutup matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu…? Sepertinya dirimu perlu teman untuk mengobrol. Karena sekarang kondisimu sangat menyedihkan. Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah mengasihani orang lain, tapi aku hanya orang yang bernasib sama sepertimu. Kau tau semenjak kejadian meninggalnya Kaasanku dikarenakan serangan jantung. Sifatku jadi berubah, selalu merasa kasihan ketika melihat orang lain menangis. Karena aku juga pernah menangis karena peristiwa itu. Jadi aku merasa nasib kita sama. Sekarang bisakah kau memberitahuku apa penyebab sehingga kau menangis?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Begitu ya? Kau tahu…? Memang betul nasib kita sama, Tousan dan Kaasanku meninggalkan aku selamanya. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi…." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Benarkah…? Apa penyebabnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hm… mereka meninggalkan aku karena kecelakaan mobil. Semenjak itu aku merasa sangat bersalah pada diriku sendiri..hiks…hiks…hiks…" ucap Sakura mulai menitikan air matanya.

"Hm… pantas saja kulihat kau berada di pemakaman di tengah kota, sambil menangis di depan 2 makam. Jadi itu makam kedua orangtuamu?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur masih punya Tousan yang menyayangimu..hiks…hiks…" ucap Sakura sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Benarkah aku harus bersyukur…? Kaasanku meninggal sejak aku berumur 2 tahun, dan disaat itu juga aku dikirim ke panti asuhan. Tousanku pergi meninggalkanku dan pergi menikah lagi dengan perempuan berumur 30-an. Menyedihkan memang, tapi aku sudah memaafkan Tousanku, bagaimana pun dia adalah Tousan yang telah menjagaku dari kecil. Dengan perasaan sedih dan tidak terima akan perlakuan Tousan kepadaku, aku kabur dari panti asuhan dan tinggal di rumah pamanku yang bernama Jiraiya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum miris.

Sakura pun menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku kepadamu, kalau begitu bisakah kau pergi? Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tanpa gangguan dari orang lain. Aku tahu nasibmu sama denganku tapi bukan berarti kita harus saling mengenal satu sama lain kan? Pergilah…! dan kalau kita bertemu lagi anggaplah kita tidak pernah bertemu dan mengenal satu sama lain. Mari kita jalani hidup kita sendiri-sendiri, tanpa ada belas kasihan" ucap Sakura sambil menatap lirih hamparan bunga yang ada di depannya.

"Ta…ta…pi, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Tidak bisakah kita berteman?" ucap Naruto memohon pada Sakura.

"Heeh…. Berteman ya? Apa pertemanan itu sangat dibutuhkan dihidup ini?" tanya Sakura miris.

"Ya…. Seperti kau lihat biasanya orang yang memiliki sahabat, maka hidupnya akan lebih cerah dan menyenangkan. Karena sahabat itu bagaikan penolong disaat kita membutuhkannya" ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Benarkah…? Apa ada sahabat sejati di dunia ini? Menurutku tidak ada. Mereka akan meninggalkan kita dan mencari sahabat yang lain. Aku tidak percaya yang namanya sahabat" ucap Sakura sambil berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari taman itu.

Tapi sebelum Sakura melangkah pergi, tangannya di pegang oleh Naruto.

"Kalau cinta sejati…? Apa kau mempercayainya?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Apalagi itu, aku tidak mempercayainya sama sekali…" ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan pegangan Naruto terhadap tangannya. Dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan bangku taman itu.

Sakura pun keluar dari taman itu. "Sepertinya akan turun hujan, aku harus cepat pulang kerumah" ucap Sakura sambil melihat keatas langit.

Sewaktu Sakura mau menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil van berwarna putih datang dari arah kanan. Dan Sakura tidak melihat mobil tersebut. Tiiiit…..tiiittt…ttiiit…., suara klakson mobil itu memperingati Sakura. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat.

"Sakura….AWAAASSS!..." seru Naruto memperingati Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak mendengar. Naruto pun berlari ke arah Sakura dan menolak Sakura ke pinggir jalan…

CIIIT….BRUAAKKKKK….

"Na…ru…to…! TIDAKKK…!" seru Sakura sambil berlari menuju Naruto.

Rintik-rintik hujan pun mulai turun membasahi Kota Tokyo, dan makin lama rintik-rintik hujan itu berubah menjadi hujan yang lebat. Naruto akhirnya tergeletak di trotoar dengan darah yang banyak disekitar kepalanya. "TIDAKK… kumohon bangunlah…. Siapapun tolong aku…. Naruto bangunlah jangan tinggalkan aku…hiks…hiks… kenapa…kenapa kau menolongku..hiks…hiks…?" tanya Sakura sambil menitikan air matanya.

Darah yang mengalir dengan derasnya disekitar pelipisnya menunjukkan bahwa Naruto dalam keadaan kritis.

"Sa…ku…ra…, ma..af.. kare..na aku ti…ti..dak bisa men…ja..ga…mu. Da…ri pertama… ber..temu deng..anmu, aku… sudah me..nyukai..mu. Kau… sang…at mirip… deng…dengan wajah… Kaa…sanku… Akhir…nya… aku dap..at… ber..ber..temu..dengan.. Kaasan di sur….ga... Jang…an me…nang…is (sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sakura) Se…lamat… tinggal…Saku… ra. Aishi…teru…Sa..sa..kura…" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya lalu menutup matanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ti… ti… dak…Naruto…hiks… hiks…jangan berkata seperti itu hiks…hiks… bangunlah.. kumohon… kali ini saja hiks…hiks… jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian Aishiteru Naruto…hiks…!" seru Sakura sambil menangis dan memeluk Naruto.

**TAMAT!**

**A/N: **Hah… akhirnya selesai juga buat fanfic one-shoot. Bagaimana BAGUS, SEDANG, atau KURANG BAGUS? Ayo kirim pendapat kalian di kotak pos… eh maksudnya kotak review yang dibawah ini ya! Maaf karena buat sad ending, soalnya Yuka lebih suka yang sad ending dari pada happy ending. Alasannya kalau happy ending gampang ditebak jadi sudah biasa, pasti ujung-ujungnya si cewek sama si cowok pacaran atau menikah. Tapi kalau sad ending si cewek dan si cowok tidak ada sama siapa-siapa, jadi intinya mereka berpisah. Oke gak…? Untuk fanfic Yuka yang berjudul "Waiting you" mohon ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya, soalnya kalau nulis itu bawaannya malas. Yuka aja gak tahu itu itu happy ending atau sad ending, tapi tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya..'-"

Entah kenapa sewaktu nulis fanfic one-shoot ini tidak ada kendala, jadi lancar-lancar aja. Tapi kalau yang fanfic multi chapter satu lagi, banyak sekali kendalanya jadi malas untuk melanjutkannya. Mohon diberi saran ya fanfic "Waiting you" dilanjutkan atau distop aja. Karena review dan saran kalian adalah penyemangat bagiku. Dan Yuka membutuhkan reader sejati yang selalu mengikuti setiap cerita yang Yuka publish, ingat Yuka tidak butuh sebuah flame dan seorang flamer disini. Oke arigatou telah membaca fanfic Yuka…. Akan lebih baik lagi kalau di REVIEW ya!

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
